A Different Type Of Culture
Kaitlin and her friends discover a tribe of cat people in the woods. The tribe captures Shannon, so it's up to her friends to rescue Shannon. Episode Summary It's a beautiful day outside. Kaitlin is glad it's nothing like the recent storm they had. Maddie is glad too. All of her friends decide to go outside for a walk. They head into the woods to explore. After walking in the woods for about an hour, Olivia points out some weird looking tents in the distance. Kaitlin thinks they should go check it out. Sure enough, they were tents. They all had paw-prints on them. Just then, a black cat jumps out and scares all the girls. The cat introduces himself as Caleb the Cat. Kaitlin introduces herself and all of her friends. After introductions, Caleb shows everyone around the camp. All of the girls think this place is interesting, in a weird kind of way. Caleb then points out they will need a volunteer for a project they're working on. Caleb gets an evil smirk on his face. He scans the crowd of girls and chooses Shannon. He takes Shannon away. Everyone wonders what's going on. Caleb brings Shannon to a giant pole. Shannon wonders what this pole is for. She hopes it's not for something she's gonna regret and get money for. Caleb says it's nothing like that. He ties up Shannon. Shannon wonders if this is some sort of circus act or something. She starts nervously smiling. Caleb says it is, in a way. Kaitlin and friends start looking for Shannon. They hope the cats aren't doing anything bad to her. Savannah notices a giant pole, where Shannon looks like she's about to be... cooked. Everyone realizes what's happen and they rush over to the site of the stake. Caleb and all the other cats are laughing evilly. Shannon is getting scared. Just then, Kaitlin and friends begin to fight off all of the cats. Caleb is amazed at all their fighting skills. He wonders how they fight so well. Katie begins telling Caleb about how they picked up some techniques from fighting the Fateful Five. Caleb is confused, but Shannon delivers a final punch to Caleb. This sends the tribe fleeing. Kaitlin and all the girls cheer. Shannon thinks they should just go back home. Tori agrees. Production Information * Shannon's joke about stripper poles was almost cut from the episode, but was kept for unknown reasons * CGI is used on all the elements of the cat tribe, including the cats * This is the first episode to have a guest voice appearance. Caleb is voiced by Lee Tockar, his voice resembling that of Tobe from Pucca Trivia * Kaitlin mentions the storm from "The Terrible Storm" * There is a hate poster for Melvin and Albert. This shows the cats may not like the wizards ** The posters hint at a later episode, which is "The Trouble With Maddie" ** A scene from "When the Going Gets Rough" is used for Albert's poster * The middle of the cats' town square slightly resembles some of colonial Quahog from the Family Guy ''episode "Peter's Progress" * The Yoshi mix of the time attack theme from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 is played when the girls discover Shannon is in trouble and when they fight the cats * Katie mentions the fights with the Fateful Five from "Straight Outta School" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles